<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Simple Touch by DaniJayNel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526179">Just a Simple Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel'>DaniJayNel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Terminator (Movies), Terminator Dark Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dani came over to give the bill, Grace’s brain-to-hands filter completely false-fired. She meant to only think it, and instead she reached up as Dani leaned to set the bill down, and cupped her cheeks.</p><p>“Your skin is so soft,” she blurted. </p><p>The realization struck her like a bolt of lightning. Before Dani could even show her surprise, Grace snapped her hands away, threw money onto the table and stood from her seat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Harper/Dani Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Simple Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grace realized that when it came to proper social etiquette, she was as well versed as a fresh toddler. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t try, or wasn’t willing to try, she just… fucked up, a lot. She always said the wrong thing, or did something impulsive without thought. Some people were fine with that, but many weren’t, which was totally understandable. If Grace wasn’t incredibly tall and intimidating, she knew for a fact that she would get beat up quite often.</p><p>She had just meant to come here for a quiet coffee, to reflect on her life, on her challenges won and those ahead. She did not mean to end up being a whole fucking creep.</p><p><em>Dani,</em> her name badge read, and Grace felt tongue-tied from the very sight of her. She was so small and compact, but by god was she incredibly beautiful. Try as she might, Grace couldn’t concentrate at all. Her eyes kept straying to the beautiful waitress.</p><p>She wondered what her laugh sounded like; what she looked like out of her uniform; what she did on her off time; what her hair looked like let down. She was having a full gay panic, and she was just trying to enjoy her damn coffee.</p><p>When Dani came over to give the bill, Grace’s brain-to-hands filter completely false-fired. She meant to only <em>think</em> it, and instead she reached up as Dani leaned to set the bill down, and cupped her cheeks.</p><p>“Your skin is so soft,” she blurted.</p><p>The realization struck her like a bolt of lightning. Before Dani could even show her surprise, Grace snapped her hands away, threw money onto the table and stood from her seat. She bolted immediately, her face aflame and her heart beating hard.</p><p>“What the fuck?” she asked herself. “What the fucking fuck?”</p><p>She would never ever go to that restaurant again. Fuck it, she would never even step foot in this mall again. What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she just act like a normal human being around pretty girls? God, they all thought she was so attractive but if they saw this stupid side of her, would they still think so?</p><p>Definitely not.</p><p>Grace walked home very quickly. The mall wasn’t too far, and she had to send her car in for repairs. When she slammed the door behind her, she paused at the sound of gunfire and familiar swearing.</p><p>“Fucking asshat!”</p><p>“Oh come on, mom, you messed up.”</p><p>Grace wished she’d gone somewhere else. She quietly creeped down the hallway and hoped they wouldn’t notice her, but Sarah had incredible hearing despite her age. She glanced over her shoulder at Grace, and with it flashed her familiar frown.</p><p>“Harper,” she greeted, making no attempt to mask her disappointment.</p><p>Grace straightened and glared as frighteningly as she could. Of course, to Sarah, she was like a puppy. No bark and certainly no bite.</p><p>“Grace, mom, please don’t bicker already.”</p><p>Sarah turned to her son and Grace didn’t need to see that she was giving him an unimpressed expression.</p><p>“Why are you even here, Sarah?” Grace asked, interrupting whatever Sarah was about to say. “You don’t live here.”</p><p>Sarah turned to her. “Do you want to take this into the alleyway outside?”</p><p>John groaned and took his headset off. Him and his mom were busy playing some online shooter. They did it so often here in the flat that Grace sometimes wondered why John didn’t just find a place with his mother. On one hand, she would be relieved to be rid of them—they were loud and obnoxious and they cared too much. On the other hand, she was too poor to afford rent by herself. If Sarah decided to move in with them though, Grace would probably pack a bag and settle in on the street.</p><p>“I’m in no mood to beat on an old lady,” Grace shot back.</p><p>Sarah stood, fire in her eyes, but John grabbed her hand and burst into laughter.</p><p>“Go!” he told Grace, face red. “Before she skins you alive!”</p><p>Grace gave him a look of thanks, then scurried down the hallway to her room. She made sure to lock it behind her, just in case, and tossed her bag onto the bed.</p><p>Sarah Connor got on her goddamn nerves, but she could admit there was a small part that liked her. Maybe. A little.</p><p>Grace collapsed on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. She had work in the morning. She thought about Dani, the waitress. She wondered what she thought, after being touched without her consent like that, and then just… left there. Fuck, Grace hadn’t even apologized.</p><p>Grace could feel her skin warming, and covered her face with both hands. “I’m such a mess,” she grumbled to herself.</p><p>“Stop talking to yourself, fuckin’ weirdo!” Sarah yelled as she walked by the door.</p><p>Grace just imagined all the things she would do to Sarah, if she wasn’t a bit scared of her.</p><hr/><p>“Seen your hot admirer anywhere lately?” Dani’s co-worker, Andrea, asked.</p><p>Dani placed the menus back in their rack and sent her a look. “No, obviously not.”</p><p>Andrea giggled and Dani wanted to roll her eyes, but decided instead to ignore it. Ever since that day, her co-workers had teased her to no end. She wouldn’t have told a soul, except every goddamn person and their left aunt had seen what had happened. Dani’s face burned just thinking about it.</p><p>She remembered that day very clearly. Andrea had rushed over, telling her about an extremely hot butch that had just sat down. Of course, she had pushed Dani to handle her table, and since Dani wasn’t one to say no to a challenge, she had done it. From the very first second those blue eyes looked up and into her own, Dani had felt the dawning sense of catastrophic gay disaster.</p><p>To her credit, she kept her cool. She remained calm and collected, and friendly as she would to any customer. But then the woman kept staring at her, as if she wasn’t being obvious. And when Andrea noticed, she of course called Colin and the two of them made a show of teasing Dani each time she returned from the woman’s table.</p><p>Then Dani went to give the bill, and those long fingers suddenly closed around her cheeks, and Dani could feel the warmth of her palms, and she complimented her skin. It was so bizarre that she could barely process it, and then the woman was up and gone so quickly that she barely had time to blink.</p><p>Dani stood there, still bent down, with her mouth hanging open. Only a customer rudely asking for her broke her out of it, and she had to continue on with her day despite the flustering memory and her stupid colleagues making a huge deal of it.</p><p>Dani didn’t even know her name! She wondered if she would ever get to see her again, and she wasn’t sure if that would be a good or a bad thing. Would she mention it? Apologize? Would Dani have the courage to mention it? She was wary to do so while at work, since she could get in trouble if she came off as creepy. But, still…</p><p>“Just drop it, please,” Dani told Andrea, who only shared a mischievous look with Colin. The two chortled, Dani went to a new table and she decided she would forget it ever happened.</p><p>Except, fate seemed to have decided to play its hand.</p><p>After work, she went home and prepared for the moving truck to arrive. She found a cheaper place with Diego, so she was finally making the move. It would free up a lot of her money and it would help to have her brother around, even if he was a slob sometimes. She loved it when he sang in the shower, or sang in general—which he did all the time—and she missed having him around so much.</p><p>She heard the truck pull in by her flat, and she went out to meet them. Except, a very tall woman jumped out, with a hat covering her choppy blonde hair and shadow cast over her blue eyes. When the woman spotted her, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared, eyes wide.</p><p>Dani wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, and then run away. Far away. But she pasted on a smile and continued on to where the woman was just standing, staring.</p><p>“So, you remember me,” she started, holding a hand out.</p><p>The woman visibly swallowed. “Hi.” Her voice came out a bit strangled, so Dani took pity on her.</p><p>“The boxes are all inside, and the furniture is ready to be moved. Do you have someone with you to help, uh…?”</p><p>The woman seemed to shake herself out of her shock. “Grace,” she answered, finally shaking Dani’s hand. Her fingers were as long and her palm just as warm as Dani remembered. “And no, just me.”</p><p>Dani lifted a brow. She made a show of staring at Grace’s exposed—and muscular—shoulders and arms. “Are you sure you can pick everything up yourself?”</p><p>Grace flashed a little grin, and the sight of it made Dani’s mouth dry up. “I’ll be fine, thank you.”</p><p>With nothing else to say, Dani showed her inside. Grace immediately went to work, picking up a bunch of boxes at a time. She had perfect posture, barely broke a sweat and dear god, she had such a nice ass.</p><p>Dani felt awkward just watching her, but there wasn’t much for her to do. Being as small as she was, she would just be in the way. When Grace went to her two-seater couch, and stood for a moment to study it, she felt compelled to speak up.</p><p>“Do you need help? I might not look like much, but I can definitely help you carry that.”</p><p>Grace looked up at her. In the low light, her eyes looked darker. She had discarded her cap, and her blonde hair was all messy. Sweat slicked her face and arms and shoulders, and she looked very attractive.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll manage. But thank you.”</p><p>Dani was very sceptical. “Alright, but don’t blame me if you hurt yourself or break my couch.”</p><p>At that, Grace laughed. It was a beautiful sound, one that Dani knew she would replay in her mind for a long time. “I won’t be doing either, don’t worry. Besides, Carl would have my head.”</p><p>Grace went to one end of the couch and dug her fingers into its edges.</p><p>“Is Carl your boss?”</p><p>Grace nodded. “Yep.” She squatted, took a breath, and then <em>lifted</em> the couch like it weighed nothing. She barely made a sound as she carefully and slowly walked the couch out, and Dani followed her, mouth popped open, and watched.</p><p>Grace managed to carry the thing all the way to the truck, lean it on its side, get in the truck and then pull it in. When she hopped out the truck, she looked a little smug and Dani had never been as uncomfortably aroused.</p><p>“How did you do that?”</p><p>Grace shrugged. “I gym.”</p><p>Grace finished packing the last of the things, and then Dani had to sign a document. She could feel Grace staring at her as she did, and she tried not to show how much her fingers were shaking. Tall, strong, butch women just did that to her. When she handed the paper over, their fingers brushed and Dani felt a jolt where they touched.</p><p>“Hey, listen…” Grace looked away, clearly uncomfortable. “About that day at your work, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Dani shrugged. “It’s alright. I have that affect.”</p><p>“No, seriously.” She looked like she was fighting a smile, but she kept a very serious expression. “You’re very attractive and my brain just stopped working. I was too embarrassed so I rushed away as quickly as possible. I should have apologized right then. So, I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?”</p><p>Dani stared up at her. Grace looked at her like the whole world was ending, and whatever she said would determine if it was for the better or not. Grace had weight to her stare, to the firm set of her lips and shoulders, the way she nervously curled the paper in her hands.</p><p>Dani exhaled.</p><p>“Let me touch your face too, then we’re even.”</p><p>Blue eyes widened. Grace’s lips parted. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay. Go for it.”</p><p>Dani stepped closer and waited, but Grace just stared down at her, expectant. She laughed. “Can you lean down, please? I’m very short.”</p><p>“Oh, shit, yeah.”</p><p>She bent down slightly and Dani reached up to cup her cheeks. She had <em>very</em> nice cheekbones, and Dani could feel the motion when she swallowed. This close, her eyes were astonishing. They seared Dani to the core, and she suddenly felt very breathless. Something crackled between them, and Dani wondered if Grace felt it too.</p><p>“Grace?”</p><p>Grace blinked. “Yeah?” She sounded breathless.</p><p>“I want to ask for one more thing, then I’ll forgive you.”</p><p>“Of course. Anything.”</p><p>She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but the way Grace was looking at her, like an animal in heat on the hunt. Like a starving beast stalking its next juicy snack. It devoured Dani where she stood, and just like the very first moment Grace looked at her, she could clearly see that she was interested.</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>Grace went very still. Her stare became a little uncomfortable, with how intense it was, and then she shuddered on a breath. “I… what?”</p><p>“You don’t have to, I, uh… I mean…”</p><p>“No, I’d love to! But are you sure? You don’t even know me.”</p><p>Dani laughed. “Grace, just shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>Grace smiled. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>She bent lower, and when their lips touched Dani felt like she was suddenly on fire. Hands curled around her hips and drew her in closer, and she could smell Grace’s sweat underneath whatever spray she used. It wasn’t unpleasant at all, and it made Dani feel <em>very</em> thirsty.</p><p>When they pulled away, they were both breathing hard. Grace straightened to her full height and slipped her cap back on. “So, do I count that as a tip?”</p><p>Dani laughed. “Sure, but don’t tell Carl.”</p><p>Grace flashed a bright, brilliant smile. It completely transformed her face. She went from intimidating and severe to goofy and adorable, and Dani’s toes tingled. God, she needed to snatch this woman up.</p><p>“I won’t tell a single person, I promise.”</p><p>“Are you busy after this?”</p><p>“You’re my last job.”</p><p>Dani tried not to look too eager. “Well, would you be willing to help me unpack my stuff at my new place? I’ll order pizza and drinks. Actually, you’re welcome to just watch me unpack, if you’d rather.”</p><p>Grace nodded, her smile turning tender. “I’d love that, actually. Pizza and a beautiful woman? Count me in.”</p><p>She laughed, cheeks flaming. “Alright, Casanova, let’s finish this then. My bed is last.”</p><p>There was a flash of challenge and excitement in Grace’s eyes, and Dani gaped at her.</p><p>“You are <em>not</em> going to carry my bed like some Amazonian superwoman.”</p><p>Grace made for her apartment, grinning. “Oh, but I will.”</p><p>“Grace, you’ll hurt yourself.”</p><p>“Relax, Dani. I can handle it.”</p><p>Dani didn’t believe her. But sure as hell, Grace carried her massive, heavy bed out all on her own. Later, after half her boxes were opened and pizza was eaten, Grace also carried <em>her</em> to the massive, heavy bed, and Dani understood why she was so strong. And her stamina was amazing.</p><p>Fate, huh?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this prompt from OTP Prompt Generator and it's brilliant! Been very helpful in writing the few Grace/Dani fics that I've done so far. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>